Secrets Behind The Red Moon
by Colegirl16
Summary: After finding out Elena had Alaric erase their memories together Damon is heartbroken. Now someone from his past enters his life and make it more complicated. How will he feel when she may be the key to bringing Bonnie back?
1. Prologue

The wind blows as she goes to cross the border and cannot, "oh that's great a anti magic spell" she mutters and pulls her hair back into a pony tail. Her smoky grey eyes look up as it starts to rain, she groans and goes in her bag digging out an umbrella before walking away from Mystic Falls. She approaches a little town not far from it and she sees a man walking towards her, "hello love" he says with an English accent. "I don't have time for friendly hellos I have someone to see" she says trying to walk away but he appears in front of her, "in a rush. Well I'll make this short I'm Enzo and I'm hungry" he says, "well go to a diner" she says and rolls her eyes. "Your sarcastic and sass reminds me of my best friend" he says when his phone rings, she walks away from him until she hears his conversation. "Yes Damon" he groans, she looks back behind her to see the guy is gone.

She closes her eyes making sure nobody is around and throws her head our muttering words, she open her eyes and see a trail of leaves leading her towards the woods. "I love this" she says before following them which leads her to a group of people with the English fellow, they must have heard her coming and he looks at her. "Oh hello beautiful couldn't stay away from long" the British says smirking, "I don't do Brits. Do I Damon" she asks? "Damon you know her" a brunette asks, "yeah we have a history but I thought she was dead" he says. She walks over placing her hand on his chest, "well I'm not now where is my best friend Stefan" she asks. "Zaviah" she hears and turns to see Stefan before pulling him in a hug, "hey buddy" she says. "How are you alive we heard your heart stop" Stefan says, "that's a completely complicated story but I shall tell you over a bottle or Bourbon or Scotch" she says bouncing around before hopping on his back.

Stefan laughs but runs them out of the woods while everyone follows, they stop at bar and walk in. She orders a glass of Scotch and tells the bartender to keep them coming before crossing her legs, "so who are you" a blonde girl asks. "Care calm down" Stefan says, "aw that's cute you finally for over that Katherine bitch" Zaviah growls. "She's dead" Damon says, "well I can't say I'm sad about that but cheers to Katherine" Zaviah says taking a sip of her drink. "Well back to my story when I died I had Damon's blood in my system and wake up boom vampire with witch powers also" Zaviah says, "what are you saying" Stefan asks. "Damon is my sire" she says.


	2. One

Zaviah is looking around Whitmore College where she applied to, she has her own dorm room and is heading back when she is stopped by Damon. "Ah you finally want to speak with me after a week" she says, "you can't just come back and expect everything to go back to normal" he says. "Stefan and I are friends again but I know you and I will never be the same" she says, "good now you can leave" he says. "Actually I can't because my business is in Mystic Falls but I am locked out" she says crossing her arms, "what is your business" he asks. "You may be my sire but you are not my boyfriend" she says and goes to walk around him but he grabs her wrist pulling her back so she is looking in his eyes which are cold and a frown on his face.

"That bond means nothing just like you mean nothing to me" he says, "Damon that's we're you're wrong because I would have felt the bond break if I meant NOTHING to you. So don't lie to yourself" she says placing her hand on his chest to push him away only for an image of them kissing in front of a fireplace to pop in her mind. She removes her hand and he let's go of her stepping back, "what was that" he asks. "Textile telepathy it happens when I touch a person's heart I have a past with" she says, "our past is over so is our present and future" he states. "I get it Damon I mean nothing to you don't need to keep repeating your damn self she snaps and walks off storming into her dorm.

Damon watches as she retreats and this nagging feeling rips at him, "this is going to be so bad when she finds out about Elena" he mutters.

Zaviah is sitting alone in her room that night when there is a knock at the door, she opens it to see the blonde girl she thinks is Stefan's girlfriend. "Hey are you lost" Zaviah asks, "no you are friends with Stefan so I guess I should try to be friends with you" she says. Zaviah steps aside and let Caroline in before sitting back on the bed, Caroline looks around seeing all the lights but one is off and the windows are closed before looking at Zaviah. "You're heartbroken" Caroline says, "excuse me" Zaviah says looking at the blonde. "I had that same look on my face after Tyler and I split it's the look of a broken heart" Caroline says sitting across from her on the empty bed crossing her legs, "it's nothing" Zaviah says. "Lying gets you nowhere ask Stefan" Caroline says, "I'm not lying" Zaviah says. "Well how about we open that bottle of Rum and drink it until we feel better" Caroline suggests, "sure whatever" Zaviah says.

Two hours later...

Lying on the bed asleep on her stomach Zaviah is awaken by the loud banging on her door, she jumps up raising her head and climbing out of the bed falling as her eyes are adjusting. Zaviah groans rubbing her eyes and sore knee before walking over opening the door to see a worried Stefan, "hey are you drunk" he asks. "Drunk yes" she says, "is that Caroline" he asks looking pass her at the blonde asleep curled up. "Yeah...wow we were really drunk" she says running her hands through her hair, Stefan walks pass Zaviah who lies back on her bed and closes her eyes as Stefan picks up Caroline and walks out the room closing the door behind him.

Stefan walks into the small dorm he and Damon share to see Damon getting off the phone, "it's late where have you been" Damon asks. "Let's not the do the worried brother thing it doesn't fit you" Stefan says taking off his coat, "I resent that" Damon says. "I was picking up Caroline from Zaviah apparently the two drunk a whole bottle of Rum" Stefan says, "must have been an emotional girl sleepover" Damon says. "Yeah discussing how us Salvatore's suck" Stefan says, "I do not suck" Damon says. "You're like the biggest sucker" Stefan says, Damon rolls his eyes. "At least I didn't ruin my friendship with my best friend who I am secretly in love with so ha" Damon says and turns on his side ending the conversation.


	3. Two

Zaviah is practicing her ancestry magic to strengthen her abilities because her witch powers are tied to her emotional and so is her vampiric powers, she is sitting on the floor in her dorm room a bowl of black liquid sitting in front of her. " Vis accipere sanguinem sanguini genibus Te invocamus" (Blood to blood I call on thee to receive strength on bended knee). Zaviah chants before slicing her hand and dripping her blood into the bowl, she watches as the liquid bubbles before it twists and a face appears. She sees a brown skin girl with short brown hair lying on a couch injured, "welcome back Bon Bon how are you" a male voice asks. "Good seeing as you shot me with an arrow" she says sitting up groaning in pain, "who are you" Zaviah asks when she feels pain in her side and looks to see a wound appearing the same one as the girl. She groans in pain as the image start to fade and her nose starts to bleed, there is a loud banging at her door. She looks up but goes back to the bowl persistent on figuring out who the girl is when she starts to feel light headed and falls unconscious her hand knocking over the bowl onto the floor.

The door opens and Damon walks in when he sees Zaviah lying on the floor blood leaking from her side and hand, he walks over to her scooping her up in his arms before lying her on the bed. He pulls up her shirt to see a wound similar to Bonnie's in her stomach and her hand and nose is bleeding, he searches the room until he finds an first aid kit and carefully cleans up the blood from her nose and wraps her hand which isn't healing. "How the heal do you wrap up an arrow wound" he mutters before deciding to rip off her shirt, he cleans the blood off her skin seeing her wound slowly closing. He grabs some gauge bandage and places it on top of the wound before wrapping her midsection and cleaning up noticing the black liquid on the floor, he picks up the bowl and touches the liquid only to find out it's sizzling hot so he draws his hand back. He decides just to clean it up best as he can before leaving out the room.

Zaviah opens her eyes and sits up only for her stomach to hurt so she lies back down, she pulls up her shirt to see her stomach bandaged and so is her hand. She holds her stomach gently and sits up against the headboard to see Damon sitting across from her bed with an blood bag in his hand, "watching you sleep is not as fun as it seems" he says. "What are you doing here" she asks, "Stefan thought we should talk" he says tossing her the blood bag. She rips the bag open and sucks the blood out, her eyes changing to black as veins appear before changing back to normal. She finishes the bag and tosses it to the side before carefully getting out of the bed, "what were you doing before I came" he asks. "Magic" she says, "I know that smartass but what kind" he says. "One that shows me my blood relative and allows me to draw from them" she says, "that's creepy" he says. "Well thanks for helping but you can go now" she says, "I think I will stay a little longer. Just to irritate you" he says smirking and she groans rolling her eyes.

At a small diner, Stefan is having a drink with Caroline. "So what's the deal with Damon and Zaviah" she asks, "years after Katherine left Damon and I to die he met a human girl in 1925 while I was with Klaus. She was twenty-one and studying to be a doctor when she came down with what we call the flu. There was no cure for it then and Damon had to watch her suffer, he fed her his blood to heal her but it did no help and she coughed up half of it. She made him promise to move on and let her go but he told her that they would meet again before she died in his arms" Stefan says, "poor Damon. I mean he is a jerk but that must have been hard" Caroline says. "I don't think I ever saw him broken like that before other than the time that I was killed by the travelers. That was when I knew that he was capable of being saved" Stefan says, "do you think he told her about Elena" Caroline asks. Stefan shakes his head, "Zaviah was his one true love and was very possessive and powerful if she found out about them there is no telling what she will do" Stefan says.


	4. Three

Every since Damon caught Zaviah practicing magic he has been very let's not stay stalking but close to it, she is studying in the library which is empty when she feels this chill run over her. Every since she did that spell she felt like someone was watching her, she gets out her chair and grabs her flashlight before going through the library opening a closet door which is glowing only to appear outside the Salvatore house. "How is this possible" she asks, "who are you" she hears and turn around seeing the girl from her liquid vision. "I seen you when I did my spell" she says, "are you a witch" the girl asks. "Yeah but I don't know how I got here I was just at Whitmore" Zaviah says, "wait so you're not dead" Bonnie asks. "I'm not sure what I am my life has gotten very complicated" Zaviah says, "what kind of spell did you perform" Bonnie asks. "One to bring me to my relatives alive or dead to strengthen my magic and you appeared" Zaviah says, "that means you're related to me somehow" Bonnie says. "Yeah because I'm almost two hundred years old" Zaviah says, they walk inside the house.

"How can you be here if you're not dead" Bonnie asks, "I guess because the spell is still allowing me to pull off of your magic so we're connected. Also when I first did the spell the wound you had appeared to me" Zaviah says, "oh my gosh that's it" Bonnie says. "What is" Zaviah asks, "for me to get home I don't need a device I just need our magic" Bonnie says. "This is the face I make when I don't understand you" Zaviah says pointing at her face and tilting it to the side, Bonnie looks at her confused. "What" Zaviah asks, "you remind me of Damon" Bonnie says. "Well seeing as we once dated I'm not surprised" Zaviah says when she starts flickering, "what's happening" Bonnie asks. "Somebody is bringing me back" Zaviah says looking up into the sky to see Elena shaking her, "no Elena stop" Zaviah says. "We need more time" Bonnie says, Zaviah disappears and wakes up on the library with Elena by her side. "Bonnie" she says, "what about Bonnie" Elena asks helping her up. "I just saw her" Zaviah says, "how is that possible" Elena asks. "I don't know but she is fine and we have a plan" Zaviah says, "to do what" Elena asks. "Bring her back" Zaviah says.

"So you're telling me you saw Bon Bon" Damon asks, "for the sixth time yes Damon" Zaviah growls. "That sounds like bull because you have to die to see her" Damon snaps, "I told you I saw her because of my spell" Zaviah says. "No you just can't see ghost" Damon yells, "Damon is right" Stefan says. "I hated when you two would go against me" Zaviah says and folds her arms, "and I hated when you were hard headed and sometimes didn't think" Damon yells back at her. "Damon" Alaric warns, "no it's fine. He's right why rely on me right I'm nobody. I should've stayed dead at least I wouldn't have to go through hell seeing the guy who broke my heart face everyday" she snaps, "wait you and Damon" Elena asks. "Yeah well the truth is out now Damon is my ex we were engaged but I died and so did his love for me so once Bonnie is back I'm leaving" Zaviah says and walks goes to open the door only to be sent back and crash against the wall, she groans sitting up seeing the person she thought was gone forever.

"How did you find me" Zaviah asks, "it's not that hard when you use magic freely" he barks throwing his hand out and she falls on her knees holding her head as pain fills it. Damon lunges at the mysterious blonde haired guy throwing him through the doorway hitting his head on the hallway, Stefan helps Zaviah up who is still recovering and the guy gets away. "Who was that" Damon asks looking at Zaviah, "his name is Vincent Montenegro" Zaviah says. "And why does he want you" Elena asks, "not just me he wants my whole bloodline and since I'm connected to it if he kills me he gets access to all of our magic" Zaviah says. "Your last name isn't Mikaelson is it" Caroline asks, "no but I had a few drinks with some of them Klaus is very attractive" Zaviah says noticing jealousy grow in Damon's eyes. "Then what is your name because you never told us" Stefan asks helping her sit down in a chair, "my name is Zaviah Alise Bennett" she says. Everyone has a face full of shock as they step back, "you're Bonnie's aunt" Caroline asks. "No I'm her great-great-great-great-great- cousin well it goes longer than that but you get my point" Zaviah says, "our lives just got more complicated" Damon says.


	5. Four

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Zaviah" Elena asks Damon as they walk towards her car, "because I thought she was dead and plus it's very awkward to have a conversation with you since you don't remember us being a couple" Damon says. "I didn't mean to hurt you Damon...I just wanted to move on" Elena says as they stop outside of a restaurant, "well good luck with that you forced both of us to move on" he snarls. "Damon be honest...your feelings for me did they change since she came back" Elena asks, "what are you talking about" Damon asks. "I know you try to cover it up but the way you look at her it's how Stefan looks at Caroline" she says, "you're delusional" Damon says. "So you don't still love her" Elena asks, "why does it matter" Damon asks looking at her. "You loved me once and I still believe you do but your love for her is stronger. Our time has past and we just wasn't meant to be" she says sadly, "Elena I'm sorry" Damon says. "Hey nothing to be sorry for it's my fault not yours" she says and walks away, Damon jaw flexes before he turns around to see Zaviah standing behind him.

"How much did you hear" he asks, "enough" she says. "So" he says stepping closer to her, "you made it clear that we have no chance of reconciling" she says. His hand comes up resting on her cheek and she looks up into his eyes, "I guess I was scared to admit that I am still in love with you and with my situation with Elena" he says, "so I'm a rebound" she says pushing his hands off and stepping back. Damon eyes drop before picking them back up and places his hands on her waist drawing her back against his chest, '"no you're not a rebound because I love you. I am in love with you" he says, "I don't believe you" she says. He smirks and places his lips on hers, she is taken back at first but falls against him. His hand on her hips holds her against him and her hand comes up resting around his neck while his free one runs through her hair deepening the kiss. They break apart and rest their foreheads on each other's, "so what now" she asks as he tangles their fingers together and they start walking back to Whitmore with her head on his shoulder. "We pick up where we left off" he says, "no a new beginning because we are new people" she says. "Alright deal" he says kissing her head as they arrive outside her dorm.

She unlocks the door and opens the door turning to him, "so goodnight kiss" Damon asks. "Do you want to stay over...I mean we can watch a movie" she asks, Damon smiles before following her into the room closing the door behind him. She slips out of her coat and shoes and he does the same before pulling off his shirt, "I see my bite mark is still on your shoulder" she teases before putting a movie in the DVD player. "Yeah for some reason it didn't heal" he says, "that's because I didn't want it to" she says before climbing in bed beside him. She sits back against his chest as the movie intro comes on, "seriously Interview with a Vampire" he says. "Hey Brad Pitt is a sexy ass vampire" she says, "sexier than me" Damon asks. "He's like a ten and you're like a 9.9" she says chuckling when she sees a devilish look in his eyes, "you are going to pay for that" he says tickling her sides until she is in a fit of giggles. He stops and is lying above her as she runs her fingers through his black hair, "I love you Zaviah Bennett" he says. "I love you too Damon Salvatore" she says before pressing their lips together once more.

"Open this door" Caroline shouts knocking on Zaviah's dorm room.

Rolling over on her side Zaviah sees it's almost ten in the morning and she has class in an hour, she shakes Damon but he only groans and rolls on his side. She gets out of bed and hops in the shower putting on some ripped jeans and a tank top with leather boots before grabbing her books and kissing Damon. She opens the door to see Caroline waiting impatiently, "alright come on" Zaviah says.

"Is that Damon" Caroline asks as Zaviah closes the door?

"Yes and he is not a morning person so let's go" Zaviah says pushing the blonde to their classes.

They stop on a bench for lunch waiting for Elena, "so Elena is out the picture" Caroline asks?

"Yes well I mean not all the way because you are all friends but they are over" Zaviah says.

"At least one of us got an happy ending" Caroline mutters.

"Hey give Stefan a chance yeah he can be selfish sometimes but he and Damon think alike but instead of cutting his emotions off he just left" Zaviah says. Caroline stares at her new friend and sighs, "I'll give him a call later" she says.


	6. Five

"I'm going to bring you back Bonnie" Zaviah whispers up to the skies before slicing her hand and closing it in a first letting it drip in a bowl, her eyes turn black as she starts chanting lightning strikes the sky. Damon and Stefan are looking for Zaviah but can't find her, "damn it Stefan where can she be" Damon asks. "The witches said that the spell has to be done at the exact time as a eclipse there and that she has to draw from the life essence of the deceased" Stefan says as Caroline and Elena look at them, "she's going to where Bonnie and I died at" Damon says and runs out the house. The three younger vampires follow after him but it's like they can't use their full speed and they don't have much time, it starts pouring down raining and lightning strikes the sky again. They stop and look up when they hear chanting, "this way" Damon says and takes off left. He can feel his heart racing at the thought of losing them both again.

Zaviah holds her hands up close to the sky and blood leaks down her nose, Damon sees her and goes to stand by her when she cries out in pain and her body falls limp. Damon rushes over to her when he sees a figure appear before them, "Bonnie" Elena says softly. The brunette turns around and looks at her group of friends but she hugs Damon first, "thank you" she says. "I told you I would you save you" he says and they pull away, Damon walks over to Zaviah and picks her up bridal style with her arm around his shoulder and her head on his chest. "Let's head back to the dorm" Stefan says, Damon walks ahead of everyone with Bonnie behind him as Caroline talks her head off. When they reach the dorm room, Damon goes to Zaviah's room and lies her on the bed. He goes to close the door, "is she back" Zaviah asks looking up at him. Damon sits next to her thighs placing one hand beside her waist smiling at her, "yeah she is but I really wish you would have told me before you started doing it" he says. "I had to hurry before the eclipse was over" she says, "and what if it didn't work and you died" he says getting angry. "I did what I thought was best" she says sitting up, "you are just like Bonnie always putting yourself second to save people" he yells getting off the bed.

"It's who I am" she yells back and gets off the bed grabbing a tissue wiping off her nose, "no this is a new person you're not the Zaviah I fell in love with" he shouts at her. She looks at him shocked, "well maybe we weren't meant to be together" she whispers and walks pass him going into the bathroom hopping in the shower. As the water jets down her body she let's her head rests against the wall and clear her mind, she gets out off the shower and wraps a towel around herself before walking into the bedroom. She sees Damon sitting on the bed and stop.

I thought you left" she says.

"Well it was our first fight" he says shrugging.

"Your clothes are still wet you need to change" she says walking over to the drawer pulling out a pair of his shirts and pants.

"Still taking care of people" he says pulling off his shirt and pants .

"Damon I'm tired can we not go through this again" she says.

He stands up and places his hands on her waist pressing her against the dresser, his lips meet hers and she can't help but be turned on. Her legs part slightly so he can fit between them, she runs her hands through his hair fastly as pleasure runs through her. Damon groans sliding his lips to her neck biting down on her neck making her cry out.


	7. Six

Author's Note: This chapter will be have explicit scenes and we will see more of Bonnie and how she is coping being back. Also Kai did not make it out

She grabs his head bringing him back into a kiss and his hands slide up her thighs pushing the towel up her legs and pressing himself against her, she moans in his ear running her nails down his arms. The towel is yanked off her body and they fall on the bed, hands touching everything they can as their tongues explore each other's mouth. Her hands come up pushing down his boxers until he kicks them off.

"You ready" he asks looking in her eyes. She nods squeezing his shoulders. He enters her with a strong force and she gasps digging her nails into his shoulder blades as he gasps against her neck, she grabs his head pulling his head down to hers and placing his lips back on hers. She gasps as his hips move in a motion she can't describe but it makes her body fill with intense pleasure and pain. She screams higher than ever and crash her hips down on his, something in them snaps and he grabs her arms pinning them down beside her head. They start going at it like wild animals and you can hear the bed slamming against the wall.

"I love you" he whispers in her ear.

"I love you too...Damon so much" she says.

Her legs start to tremble and she closes her eyes tightening her hold on his waist while arching her back and closing her eyes as her toes curl. Damon sees how close she is and does something they both enjoy, he bites down on her neck and sucks her warm blood. She moans while her body shudders in his arms, he grunts when her nails dig into his hip. He rolls off of her so they both can catch their breath.

Upstairs with Bonnie and Elena

"How is it being back" Elena asks.

"It feels weird. For months it was just me and Damon then Kai now that I'm back, I don't know it's so many emotions" Bonnie says.

"Are you hungry" Elena asks?

"A little...where did Stefan and Caroline go" Bonnie says looking around the room.

"They are working on fixing their relationship since he abandoned her over the summer and she has feelings for him" Elena says.

"Sounds like I missed a lot" Bonnie says.

"Yeah but now you're back" Elena says hugging her best friend.

She is lying on his chest as his finger trails down her spine, "better than before" he asks. "It was more wild and free our first time together I felt like you held back" she says tracing a heart on his chest, "that's because I did. You were a human while I was a vampire I could have broke you if I completely let go" he says brushing some fallen hair out her face. "So now what Damon" she asks, "we live our life out day to day" he says. She sits up and moves over so she is straddling him before kissing him with undeniable passion out of this world, he raises her hips and enters her with a gentle but hard force making her cry out against his lips. Her fingers tangle in his black hair as she raise her hips and then drop them, a hard pant escapes his mouth as his arms tighten around her.

By the time her second climax reaches her body the sheets are scattered on the floor with some pillows and his eyes are dark blue, Zaviah head tosses from side to side gripping the edge of the bed in her hands while he grabs the pillows under her head. He hates to admit it but he pulled an Edward Cullen and tore the pillows but he will deny it until the day he die, her last moan comes out as a staggered pant and her body jerks under him. He keeps thrusting until he reaches her peak and falls against her. Her legs feel like jelly but she manages to bring her knees up, her hand comes down on his lower back. His head tosses as he places a soft kiss to her neck, "shower" he asks. "Is that code for sex" she asks, "no I may be a vampire but I need time to recuperate" he says rolling behind her. He tilts her hip a little and slips out of her, pulling the sheet over them her soft snores fill his ears. He smiles and wraps his arms around her so she is lying on his chest, "night" he whispers before going to sleep.


	8. Seven

Zaviah is lying in a field talking with Caroline and Bonnie, she has a cup of green tea in her hands. "You are beaming with excitement and glowing" Bonnie says, "I am happier than I ever been. Damon makes me happy even though he can be a stubborn jackass sometime" Zaviah says making them all laugh. "Bonnie how is it being back" Caroline asks, "I'm fine and Jeremy is really helpful but sometimes I feel as though I changed" Bonnie says. "Changed how" Caroline asks, "you've been in a different dimension for months and now you come back you don't know if you belong here or not" Zaviah says looking at her cousin. "Yeah how'd you know" Bonnie asks, "I felt the same way when I saw Damon for the first time" Zaviah says.

"So how do I face it" Bonnie asks, "we face it together as family" Zaviah says squeezing her hand when she feels her stomach tighten. She place her hand on her stomach, "are you alright" Caroline asks. "I'm fine just a sharp pain nothing big" Zaviah says, "you sure because I know vampires don't get sick unless bitten by a vampire" Bonnie says. "Nothing like that" Zaviah says as the pain disappears, "we should go back it's getting cold" Bonnie says. All three girls stand up and pack up before heading to Caroline car and driving off back towards the dorms. Zaviah walks in her room and is immediately pressed up against the wall and lips crash down on hers, she looks up into Damon's lust filled eyes running her fingers through his hair. His hips press down on hers and she moans before pushing him back, "wow that was something" she says. "I have been waiting an hour for you to come back from your all girl picnic" he says, "that's not what it's called" she says pulling off her jacket. "Less talking more sexing" Damon says pulling her shirt off over her head and picking her up so her legs wrap around his back, she knows once Damon sets his mind to something he is set for life.

Zaviah rolls on her stomach looking at Damon, "you have an incredible sex drive" she says looking at him. He has bites on his neck and chest along with love marks and he did the same to her body, "thank you I think being an vampire for all these years I picked up something" he says. "So what happens if Elena does get her memories back" she asks, "she won't" he says. "But if she does" Zaviah asks, "nothing changes she gave me the go to pursue you" he says. "You promise" she asks, he turns lying on his side his hand dangling over his side as his blue eyes stare into her grey ones. "Zaviah Alise Bennett I promise to always be here for you and to stay with you even if miraculously Elena gets her memories back" he says, she smiles at him. Damon brushes his knuckles across her cheek before pecking her lips gently.

"So how long before you think Stefan and Caroline will hook up" she asks? "Knowing Stefan and how he is such a old school gentleman he will try and fix their friendship first before asking her out and blah blah blah so a month or so" Damon says, "he's cute more guys should be like him" she says. "What exactly is that supposed to mean" he asks, "Stefan is sweet, caring, selfless most of the times, would die to protect his family and friends and he feels guilty for causing anyone pain" she says. "Am I not like that" Damon asks, she rolls over on top of him and sits up so she is straddling him. The sheet falls down to her waist so her breasts are exposed, his hands fall on her hips and she tosses her hair out her face. "Damon you're passionate, rude, dangerous, caring to friends and family, but you don't feel guilt over killing people" she says; "I hear more bad than good" he says. "Well you're an excellent lover, determined after you set your mind on something, love your brother even though you guys fight you would do anything for him and vice versa. Plus you have good hair" she says smiling, "thanks for building my ego" he says digging his hand in her hair and pushing her head down for a kiss.

"You're welcome" she says pulling back and lying with her head on his chest as her eyes close, "you're sleepier than usual we usually do three rounds not two" he says. "I know just give me a few" she whispers half asleep, he pulls the sheets over them before wrapping him arms around her securely cutting off the light and letting sleep consume him.


	9. Eight

Damon is awaken by the loud sound of Zaviah vomiting, he gets out of bed and goes into the bathroom to see she looks paler and is leaning against the toilet. "Hey are you alright" he asks, Zaviah can barely shake her head before her eyes close. He rushes over to her body and her skin is warmer than it should be, Damon picks her up bridal style and hurries out the room and next door to Stefan. He hurries and knocks on the door, "Damon it's two a.m" Stefan says rubbing his eyes. "I need you to drive us to the hospital she is hot and won't wake up" Damon says worry in his voice, Stefan rushes in the room and grab his coat and keys before rushing back out the door. He and Damon head well race to the hospital ignoring red lights and compelling their tickets away, once they get there she is taken out of Damon's arms and raced down the hall.

An hour their friends walk in the waiting room to see Stefan, "hey how is she" Caroline asks. "Don't know she's still back there" Stefan says, "Damon" Bonnie says. "He walked off a while ago" Stefan says, they look to see Damon staring emotionless out of the glass doors. "What is he doing" Jeremy asks? "Making a decision" Stefan says when the doctor walks in, "Zaviah Bennett" he says. "Yes" Stefan says and the friends all stand together, "she is fine she is just over heated with a small flu both we dropped her temperature back down and her and the child are both fine" Dr. Mitchell says. "Did you say child" Stefan asks, "yes she is almost three months along" Dr. Mitchell says and walks away. Stefan turns when he hears a gush of wind and see Damon has disappeared.

Zaviah sits up as the group of friends crowd into the hospital room, "where's Damon" she asks. "He um left" Stefan says looking down, "what did I expect? He leaves when things get hard right" she asks? "I think he is just in shock" Matt says, "I am too I am pregnant with a vampire baby and I guess I have turned human again" Zaviah says. "How is that possible you didn't cross" Enzo says, "it has to be the baby. As long she is pregnant she is human but will still have her witch powers and vampiric strength" Bonnie says, "can we go because I am starving like literally" Zaviah says. Stefan laughs before going to see the doctor and sign her out the hospital. They stop at a diner where she orders a large hamburger with fries and a vanilla shake, "oh my gosh I have missed food so much" Zaviah moans stuffing her mouth with five fries. "Alright slow down we don't want you getting heart burn or high blood pressure" Stefan says, "oh you're so caring" Zaviah says. "I have to protect my niece or nephew" he says, "well tell your brother that" she hisses. "He'll come around until then you need to be extra safe on what type of magic you perform since are partially human and your heart is beating again" Stefan says, "so will I instantly go back to being a vampire" Zaviah asks. "I'm not sure but we have months to know that" Stefan stays.

After a long night of transformations and long chats, Stefan and Caroline walk Zaviah to her dorm. "Thanks you guys but I'm sure I'm safe now since I'm a human and vampire need an invite" Zaviah says turning to them, "what about that warlock guy" Caroline asks. "I have a spell of protection against him he can't harm me" she says and hugs her friends before walking in her dorm room, "bye" she says waving them away before closing the door. She crawls in bed and grabs Damon's shirt which is hanging off her bed and inhales it holding it to her chest before closing her eyes.

Outside her window Damon sits on a branch looking at her but listening to the little heartbeat inside of her, the sound so new and foreign to him but he can't pull himself to stop when he hears Caroline and Stefan. He jumps down off the tree in front of him, "if it isn't daddy dearest" Caroline hisses. "How is she" Damon asks Stefan ignoring the blonde, "she's resting" Stefan says. "I know I just was outside her window" Damon says, "so what do you want to know" Caroline asks. "How will the pregnancy affect her body since she is a vampire" Damon asks, Stefan sighs and looks up at Caroline then his brother. "What" Damon asks, "she's almost three months pregnant and is human again" Stefan says. "You let her cross the border" Damon shouts, "no calm down the baby made her human because vampires can't give birth or carry a child due to them not producing the nutrients" Stefan says. "So she is a witch again" he says, "yes but why leave" Caroline asks. "You wouldn't understand" Damon says, "tell me then" Stefan says. "I never had a father figure alright yes Giuseppe was our dad but he didn't care for me like he did for you. I am wreck less, dangerous, and a killer how can I possibly raise a child like this" Damon says.

"Damon you're wrong you have what it takes because you raised me no matter how much we fought or how stubborn you always made sure I was safe and never considered anything before me. I love you for that and now you have to do the same with your child" Stefan says, "what if I ruin him" Damon asks. Caroline has never seen Damon look so broken and defenseless as his guards are down, "then I will be there to pick up the pieces" Stefan says. The two brothers hug again before Damon pulls away, "enough sappy stuff" he says. "Shut up" Stefan says playfully and pushes his brother with a smile on his face, Damon throws his arm around his little brother. "Come on let's go to bed I am wiped and tomorrow I have to talk to the mother of my child" Damon says.


	10. Nine

Zaviah wakes up feeling refreshed, she stretches her arms above her head and sits up before walking in the bathroom to jump in the shower. She gets out and puts on a bra and matching underwear when she stands in the mirror, her stomach is sticking out more her baby bump noticeable. She throws on a red lace shirt with faded blue jeans and leather boots, she runs a hand across her stomach lovingly before heading out only to be stopped by Damon. "Going somewhere" he asks, "yes to class" she says trying to walk pass him when his hand comes out above her hand trapping her in her doorway. "See I was thinking we talk" he says leaning his head down so he is on her eye level, "well I don't want to talk to you" she says. "Yeah...you have no choice as you are carrying my child and the only living Salvatore after Stefan and I" he says, "I am going to be late" she says going to walk around him.

Damon grabs her arm and in a flash she is pinned up against the wall and his hand is resting on her stomach, "Damon what are you doing get off of me" she says only to he hushed by him. She looks at him confused when a small smile forms on his face, "the heartbeat is strong" he says. She looks at him confused at how to handle this, "alright Zaviah I understand that you may hate me but we are still joined together due to our child" he says. "Hate you no more like a strong, understandable disliking towards you. Damon you just left" she states, "I know but you don't understand" he says. "You're right...I don't and I don't want to" she says pushing him back and walking off to class. "Great I pulled a Stefan" he mutters leaning up against the wall closing his eyes when he feels someone in front of him, he opens his eyes and sees Elena. "Oh is Zaviah here" she asks, "no she already left" he says. "Are you two alright" she asks, "no but I'll fix it I always do" he says.

"Come on follow me" Caroline says covering up her friend's eyes, "where are we going Caroline" Zaviah asks. "Stop asking questions and step down" Caroline says, Zaviah steps down and it feels like grass under her feet. "Alright you can open your eyes now" Caroline says removing her hands, Zaviah looks around to see she is in a field like where her and Damon first met. He is standing a few feet away with a rose and a bear with a blue hat on it that says It's A Boy, "thank you Barbie Vamp" he says. "Don't call me that" Caroline says stomping away, "bye Blondie" he says before turning to Zaviah. "Why am I here" she asks folding her arms, "wait just come closer" he says. She steps closer until they are inches apart and he hands her the rose, "this bear is for my son" Damon says. "I don't know the sex yet" she says, "Salvatore men first born are always boys" Damon says. "Well Bennett witches always have girls" I say, "no arguing...I lost my train of thought now where was I" he says looking down before looking back up. "Oh yes this here is my attempt at an apology for being an jackass and leaving the hospital" he says, "I see Stefan and you have run in common run away when you face impossible problems" she says. "Don't bring up what he did" Damon says, "he left his friends and family because he lost his big brother big deal you're not that much of a good person" she says letting her anger get the better of her.

Once she sees the grief and pain in his eyes she instantly regrets it and he tosses the bear in the grass "I am done with you and that child you can raise it alone since I am so cold hearted" he growls and walks around her. "Damon wait" she says turning around but he is already gone, she sighs and walks over to the bear picking it up holding it against her chest. Tears fall down her cheeks and hits the bear, "please come back" she whispers and falls down on her knees. She lies down feeling her heart break and pain in her stomach, "my baby" she gasps curling up dropping the bear. "Yeah that's the baby DNA separating" a voice says and she looks up to see Nicholas, "what did you do" she asks. "Me nothing but Damon and you did see you guys bond was so strong it was branded in your DNA and your child. Bond breaks and poof bye bye baby" he says squatting down stroking her cheek; "no Damon help me" she says. "He can't but I can...just give me your magic and your child will disappear and your pain will end" he says, "I would never put my selfish needs above my child" she says. "I would say denying Damon is selfish but it's alright let your child die" he says before walking away and she falls unconscious.

"Where can she possibly be it's almost twelve am" Damon says walking around Ric's apartment, "calm down" Stefan says. "Where could she be" Damon asks punching the wall when Elena walks in, "hey you guys I found this in the woods when I was hunting" she says holding up the bear Damon tossed on the ground. Damon gets a pained expression and he walks over taking the bear out her hands "did you see Zaviah" he asks. "No just things and some foot prints" Elena says, "Stefan come with me we're going to go look for her and you girls call around" Damon says grabbing his coat when Bonnie screams out holding her head, "are you alright" Damon asks. "I see Zaviah...she's in a hospital room" Bonnie says, Damon walks out without looking back and getting in his car which but a hand on his shoulder stops him. Damon turns to see Stefan and Bonnie, "you have that determined look" Stefan says. "I'm going to go help my relationship and then kill this Nicholas guy" Damon says. "Damon remember your bond can fix anything" Bonnie says, both brothers look at her skeptically but agrees. "Alright now I'm off" Damon says and gets in his car driving off.


	11. Ten

Damon walks inside the room to see Zaviah lying on her side with tears in her eyes, "what are you doing here" she asks once she sees him. "I'm here for you and our baby" he says, "there is no baby Damon" she says. "What do you mean" he asks, "I lost the baby after you left" she says. Damon feels his heart break and tears fill his eyes as he thinks about the pain and grief she must feel. He walks over wiping away her tears before kissing her head and squeezing her hand, "I am so sorry. I shouldn't have left like that" he says, "I didn't mean to be difficult I was just hurt" she says. Damon leans over pressing their lips together gently and they can feel their hearts mending together and connecting as one again, Damon breaks away looking at their hands to see it's glowing. "Look like our bond is back" she says, "our bond can fix everything" he whispers.

"What are you talking about" she asks, Damon removes his hand and places it on her stomach. He watches as it glows, "Damon...what is that" she is cut off as she feels something move inside her. "Our child" he says before kissing her deeply, "that's not possible" she says. "Anything is possible with a Bennett witch and Salvatore vampire" he says gently stroking her face, "I'm so hungry" she says looking at him. "What do you want? I'm sure they have some edible food in here" he says smiling at her, "do they have apples with caramel sauce and French fries" she asks. "I'm sure I can compel a nurse to bring you some" he says, "no Damon just use that Salvatore charm and ask like the 1990's gentlemen you are" she says squeezing his hand. "What's the fun in that" he groans like a little child, "please stop the pouting" she says kissing his wrist where he German tattoo rests.

"Why must you be so hot" he says pecking her lips before walking out the room.

Zaviah smiles before resting back against the pillows as Dr. Mitchell walks in the room, "how do you feel" he asks looking over her.

"Better. I was thinking you do a second ultrasound just to be sure" Zaviah says not wanting to tell him about the baby.

Dr. Mitchell performs a second ultrasound and is shocked by the movement of the child.

"Wow I guess I wasn't looking right your child appears to be fine and developing healthily" he says wiping off her stomach.

"Thank you" Zaviah says as Damon walks in the room carrying a tray of food which makes her stumble rumble.

"Yay I am starving" she says taking the tray placing it on her lap eating a fry. Damon slides in bed beside her with his arm around her waist, Dr. Mitchell leaves out the room as the couple laugh and watch TV thankful Damon got here on time.

"Hey kiddo. This is your very handsome daddy talking and he wants you to know that he loves you very much and your mommy" Damon says stroking her stomach before leaning over pressing his lips against it. Zaviah smiles looking at him before bringing him into a soft kiss.


	12. Eleven

"Damon I get that you are worried but do you have to stand outside my stall in the mall" Zaviah asks through the door?

"Yes what if he uses magic to get in and blocks me out? See I'm protecting you" he says making her roll her eyes.

She finishes up and flushes the toilet before walking out and washing her hands. Damon steps behind her resting his hands on her stomach and his chin on her shoulder.

"Will you be doing a natural birth or c-section" Damon asks?

"I'm pretty sure a natural birth" Zaviah says taking his hand and walking out of the bathroom ignoring the stares of people.

"My fiancée is pregnant and was having bad morning sickness I was just helping. Jeez nobody screws in bathrooms anymore" Damon says to the crowd of people looking at us.

"Oh my gosh Damon shut up" Zaviah says hiding her head inside the crook of his shoulder burying her laugh.

"You weren't saying that last night I believe" he says, she raises her head and looks up at him with her eyes squinted.

"Just joking" he says kissing her temple before they walk out the mall doors and to his car and placing the bags they bought for the baby in his trunk. Zaviah climbs in the car as Damon closes the trunk and gets in starting up the car. As he pulls off he takes her hand in his and runs his the along her ring finger.

"Only a few more days and that will be full" he whispers.

"What did you say" Zaviah asks since she became human she can't hear things he whispers or anyone else.

"Nothing" he says turning the corner towards Whitmore College where Caroline and Stefan's car is.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else" Zaviah suggests.

"Why it's my dorm" Damon asks putting the car in park.

"She just found out her mom has a brain tumor maybe her and Stefan need time alone" Zaviah suggests.

"Fine but we can put the the room first" Damon says getting out of the car and grabbing the bags. Zaviah follows him up to his dorm when he opens the door to see Stefan and Caroline hugging.

"Sorry just dropping these off" Damon says walking in the room as they pull away.

"Are you alright Caroline" Zaviah asks looking at her friend?

"I've been better" Caroline says when Elena appears in the doorway looking at Damon with love.

"Elena are you alright" Caroline asks?

"I was walking here from the park after having lunch with Jeremy and that witch Nicholas came and when I tried to attack him he paralyzed me so I couldn't move" Elena says.

"OK then what" Caroline asks?

"He held my head and said some kind of spell and then all my memories came back" Elena says looking at Damon.

"What are you saying" Zaviah asks?

"I remember being in love with Damon and I still am" Elena says.

"Elena you gave me the go to pursue Zaviah and you moved on so I did. I don't love you anymore" Damon says.

"No you love me you told me this will never end. I won't give up on us Damon" Elena says and walks out the room.

Zaviah looks at Damon with her hands on her stomach as fear fills her.

"I can't do this" she says and rushes out the room with Caroline behind her.


	13. Twelve

Zaviah is sitting on a swinging bench at the park under the moonlight looking out at the fountain behind her with her knees pulled up to her chest. Caroline sits beside her friend when she sees Zaviah trying not to break down but sees tears slide down her cheeks.

"Are you alright" Caroline asks?

"No I mean she has her feelings back and I'm just supposed to believe that I can fight against their love because I knew him a long time ago and I am carrying his supernatural child" Zaviah says.

"You are doubting his love for you" Caroline says.

"Wouldn't you and if she suddenly wanted Stefan back? You told me Elena always got what she wanted right and she wants Damon. How can I stop him from going back to her" she asks?

"You are just like me you always believed we come second best but we are number ones now. Stefan puts me before Elena yes he loves her as a friend because of everything they have been through but he loves me because I been with him through everything. The pain she caused him I healed not her. I was there for him when the travelers fried his mind to find his doppelganger" Caroline says.

"I just don't want to lose Damon I love him too much" Zaviah says and leans resting her head on Caroline's shoulder as tears slide down her cheeks. Caroline hears someone approaching them and gets ready to protect Zaviah and the baby when she sees it's Damon. He tells her to keep going with his hand when she sees a box in his hand and she smiles.

"Zaviah honey I don't think Damon will ever leave you" Caroline says.

"Why is that" Zaviah asks?

"Because I love you unconditionally and can not imagine life without you" Damon says. Zaviah sits up to fizz and gets a little dizzy so Caroline stables her when she sees Damon on the ground on one knee with a ring in his hand. It's silver and big and has an old S in the center and is surrounded by diamonds.

"I know this isn't how you imagined your life. You wanted marriage before a child and this is out of order but I promise you everything else will go in order. I want to give you a big wedding on the beach with a white dress and our first kiss as husband and wife to be under the sun set. I want Stefan to be my best man and Caroline or Bon Bon to be your maid of honor maybe both. I am rambling and I am apologize but this is what you do to me. You make me speechless and I lose my train of thought but you keep me in my place and you make me want to be a better person for our child. My mother gave me and Stefan this ring and told us that whoever finds their soulmate first to give it to them and to show how much we love them and how pure our love is. So what I am asking Zaviah Alise Bennett is will you do me the honors and become Mrs. Zaviah Alise Bennett-Salavtore" Damon asks. His eyes are shining from the moonlight and she looks back at Caroline who is now holding hands with Stefan who she didn't know came as Bonnie, Matt and Enzo crowd around them. She does not care for Tyler and Alaric as they chose their new friends over her cousin who sacrificed her life for them.

"Say yes already" both Bonnie and Caroline scream at her which makes her laugh.

"Yes Damon I will marry you" Zaviah says. Damon slide the ring on her finger and stands up holding her face kissing her with so much passion and need Stefan clears his throat which breaks them apart.

"Already that how the little one was made let's not go for twins" Stefan says which makes everyone laugh.

"Oh that sounds like a good idea" Damon says and Zaviah glares at him.

"No one little Damon is enough" she says as the group of friends walk away.

"To Damon and Zaviah may you have a happy life with your little vampire hybrid child" Enzo says holding up his glass full of apple cider. They don't know how Caroline did it but she planned an engagement party for them in one day and now they are in a lounge with apple cider and lots of food and music.

"Thank you Enzo" Zaviah says kissing his cheek when Damon pulls her back down on the couch beside her keeping his arms around her tightly.

Stefan is dancing with Caroline who is laughing as Bonnie tries to teach Enzo the Jerk but he is failing miserably. The door opens and they look up as Alaric, Jo, Liv and Tyler walk in but they are stopped by a magical border Bonnie and Zaviah put up so they can't come within five feet of them.

"Hey why didn't we get an invite" Alaric asks?

"Because you weren't invited" Caroline says folding her arms.

"Why not" Tyler asks?

"You know why wolf boy. You two are supposed to be friends of Bon Bon but you chose your little groupies over here over her and you only known them for a month" Damon snarls.

"Damon don't talk about them like that" Tyler threatens.

"Tyler your wolf gene isn't activated yet and you have four vampires here and two powerful witches so you have no real power" Stefan says.

"You guys can't be serious you can't chose them over us. Everything we had faced was because of those vampires" Tyler growled.

"Shut up! Oh my gosh can I please just snap his neck already" Enzo growls stalking towards Tyler but Bonnie places her hand on his chest stopping him.

"No I may like them but they don't deserve to die like that" Bonnie says.

"Damon you know me" Alaric says.

"Nope I don't know this selfish, horny, insensitive person my friend would do whatever to bring Bonnie back now you are ruining my engagement party" Damon says.

The door slams open and Nicholas rushes over to attack Zaviah when he stops and falls on his knees.

"You really shouldn't have crossed that border because now you have now magic and no powers to protect them from killing you" Bonnie says.

"Honey go stand by the girls" Damon says. Zaviah goes to stand by Caroline and Bonnie as Stefan picks up Nicholas by his neck.

"You almost killed my family I don't like that" Stefan says baring his fangs.

"Stefan no we do it my way" Damon says picking up a ice pick and stabbing Nicholas in his leg with it making him cry out as blood slides down his leg. Stefan drops him and Nicholas cries out holding his leg as he pulls out the ice pick.

"Now who is your coven and why are you after my child" Damon asks squatting down beside Nicholas.

"The Gemini coven because your child will consume our power and kill all witches we need that power" Nicholas says.

Damon looks at Liv and Jo baring his fangs. Stefan does the same as Matt and Enzo hold down Nicholas.

"No we will never kill a child" Jo says.

"We can't take that chance and I won't" Damon says before snapping Nicholas neck.

"Jo warn your coven if they come for my child again you and Liv will be next and if your little weak boyfriends intervene they will die too" Damon says before tossing Nicholas's body at Tyler.

"Drag the dead out of here with you now back to the party" Damon says and Bonnie cuts the music back on. Tyler and Alaric look at their old friends who now hate them before dragging the body out with them as their girlfriends follow.


	14. Thirteen

Damon has his arms around Zaviah as they are walking around looking for new places to move into since a dorm won't work for their upcoming baby. She is currently reaching her four month and she couldn't be happier, Damon has his arm around her protectively with her against his side.

"I like the second one we saw it had three bedrooms so Stefan can live with us" Zaviah says.

"Wow when did we agree to this" Damon asks?

"Damon he is your brother and you guys have never lived apart except when you were an evil, serial killer and didn't hide your blood lust" Zaviah says.

"I am a reformed serial killer thank you very much I only kill when necessary that's why I killed Nicholas" Damon says.

"I applaud you for that" Zaviah says kissing his cheek. They stop when they see Elena and Tyler walking towards them and Zaviah tenses up.

"Calm down" Damon whispers in her ear as they try to walk around them but Tyler and Elena block them.

"We have nothing to say to you" Zaviah says.

"Well we have lots to say" Tyler says.

"Like what? What can you possibly say for turning your back on Bonnie and choosing your two dumb blondes over her? Or you Elena for saying I belong to you and will get me back. I am happy with my fiancée and my brother and the idea of me being a father is really nice so I don't want to hear what you have to say because it is irrelevant" Damon barks getting mad.

"Calm down" Zaviah says.

"Stop trying to change him! You and Damon may have history but I never tried to change him. I knew he who was" Elena barks.

"But did you embrace it or use it against him? I knew Damon was a vampire and a killer but I didn't judge him for it because that's how deep our love is. I love him for whoever he is killer or reformed killer, in my head is Damon Salvatore who is a protective brother and wonderful fiancé. You ways tried to change him into something your aunt or family would approve of well unlike you my parents hated me dating Damon but I stood by his side and against them because I love him for who he is. Just like Caroline loves Stefan no matter his past which is why we will always win and you lose" Zaviah states.

"You're a bitch and Damon is only with you because you are pregnant" Elena barks which makes Tyler wince as he sees Damon fists ball up and his jaw tightens. Zaviah steps forward chanting when Elena coughs up blood before collapsing.

"Deal with that bitch" Zaviah says as her and Damon walk pass Elena and Tyler.

"Was that necessary" Damon asks her still irritated?

"What she was insulting me" Zaviah ask?

"Alright but we are in public people saw it" he yells.

"So I'm just supposed to walk away" Zaviah yells back at him.

"Yes you are" Damon yells slamming his hand down on the hood of his car making her flinch. Zaviah steps away from him crossing her arms.

"Take me home" she orders climbing in the car and slamming the door shut behind her and putting her seatbelt on. There is so much tension in the car it can but with a knife, Damon steals a glance at Zaviah but her arms are crossed over her stomach as she looks out the window. He stops the car outside of a big brick house with a garden.

"This isn't the college" she says.

"Just get out for a minute" he says.

"No" she says being stubborn which reminds him a lot of Stefan.

"Just five minutes" he says his voice alluring her.

"Fine" she says and gets out the car wrapping her jacket tighter around her as the wind blows and her feet ache. Damon reaches for her hand but she moves her arm around from him.

"You're still mad" he asks? He doesn't get a response as he leads them up to the house and he walks in with her behind him. He leads her to the living room which is big and has a fire place lit with a chandelier hanging it's very modern.

"The owner must be dead" she says looking around at the pictures of Mona Lisa and Scream.

"No he is a vampire" Damon says and she turns around looking at him.

"Who owns this house" she asks?

"Damon and Stefan Salvatore" he says.

Zaviah is speechless as she runs her hand across the couch when his hands rest on her hips and his lips touch her neck sending a wave of pleasure down her spine.

"I am sorry about yelling at you, I wanted to surprise you after our wedding but I guess this is a good time. I love you and our baby so will you move in with me" he says against her skin which makes her release a moan. Zaviah turns around in his arms looking up at him before kissing him passionately. She pushes his jacket off his shoulders and he lifts her up by her hips wrapping her legs around his back. The kiss deepens as she tugs the jacket off her shoulders, her back is places against the wall as her hands tug at the bottom of his shirt wanting it off. He pulls it off over head as he whispers apologies against her neck, since being pregnant her sex drive has doubled.

Their clothes are lost in the process as he lies her down on a blanket on the carpet and threading their hands together as he pins them over her head. Trailing kisses down her chest and stomach making her arch her back and moan and her center throbbing and aching for him, he slides his tongue across her inner hips which makes her give out a deep moan before sliding back up kissing her passionately.

"Damon please stop teasing me" she groans parting her legs so he has more access to enter her.

"Be patient" he says kissing her neck and then entering her with one swift moment. Her back arches and her nails dig in the top of his hands as her head falls back and she moans. His speed is slow and hard but it is filled with love as he watches her mouth fall open and pants fall from it, he is memorized by beautiful she looks. He looks down where his child is resting and focuses on his or her heartbeat, with each pump of its heart beating his thrusts up faster and deeper. Zaviah body is lost in pleasure so much it's drawing her crazy and her screams and moans fill the living room space, she never thought so she can feel so much pleasure at a time.

The familiar tightening in her stomach tells her that he release is approaching and so is Damon's as his thrusts get faster and moans fall from his lips. Her legs start to tremble and she gets his hand out of his and pushes him over so she is on top, that one single movement sends her over the edge and she digs her fingers in his chest as she arches her back. Her mouth open forming a silent "o" and her eyes close, Damon grunts holding her hips firmly as his kids flow into her before collapsing back on the blanket. Zaviah rolls off of Damon on her side facing him with sweat covering her face and body which is a pretty hot sight to Damon.

His hand comes up pushing her hair back and out of her face before resting there, her hand comes up over his as she smiles at him.

"If we every argue again just do that again and I will shut up" she says making him laugh before his hand falls and rests on her stomach.

"I am sorry about yelling at you" he says.

"I know Damon we both could have handled things differently but my hormones don't always let me see clearly" she says.

"I know but out of curiosity what did you do to Elena" he asks?

"Oh I just gave her a brain aneurysm" Zaviah says shrugging.

"That's my girl" he says pecking her lips before wrapping her in his arms and holding her as he falls asleep listening to her heart beat.


	15. Fourteen

_** "No" she screams as Damon heart is removed from his body and he lies lifeless on the ground looking at her. Zaviah gets up holding her stomach which makes her barely sees her feet as she rushes out the door of the cabin and into the woods not stopping as she hears them chasing her. She taps into the baby's power to use their speed and she runs half way across the woods when her water breaks and she leans up against a tree as a contraction hits her.**_

_**"Please not now" she says sliding down trying not to push when she feels a blade pressed against her neck.**_

_**"Hello little witch" Tyler growls.**_

_**"Let me go" Zaviah snaps scratching his hands as Jo, Liv and Alaric crowd around her.**_

_**"She is ready to push now" Jo says.**_

_**"I will hunt you down and kill you" Zaviah growls.**_

_**"No because once she is born you will die" Liv says and Zaviah sends her foot out kicking her in the face and elbowing Tyler in the face before grabbing the blade and standing up holding it out in front of her as she holds her stomach as a contraction hits her. **_

_**"Oh god" she groans and starts pushing on instinct and squatting down to relieve pressure on her placenta when Alaric grabs her wrist and twists it so the blade enters her chest. Tears fill her eyes as she slides down the tree and her eyes closing as she sees Jo using magic to bring the baby out.**_

Zaviah wakes up covered in sweat gasping as she holds her stomach and Damon wakes up alerted.

"Hey what's wrong your heart is beating fast" he says rubbing her back. He reaches up wiping the tears off of her face and turning her head to look at him.

"I had a nightmare that Tyler ripped your heart out and then killed me and Jo and Liv took the baby" she says.

"Hey it was a horrible nightmare that is not going to happen" Damon says pulling her in his arms as she wraps her arms around his waist tightly.

Zaviah inhales his scent just to make sure that he is here. The dream felt so real and that scares her as she couldn't protect her child or Damon. She didn't realize how tight she was holding him until he hisses because her bails has dug into his skin and she pulls away from him looking in his clear, icy blue eyes.

"Sorry. I just don't want to lose you" Zaviah says.

"You're not because I won't let it happen" Damon says.

"It felt so real" she whispers and Damon gently holds her chin as he kisses her deeply allowing her to feel how real he is. Zaviah wants more and she runs her hands up feeling his chest as the kiss deepens and she places hands on his shoulders straddling him. She pulls her shirt off her head before kissing him again running her hands through his black hair. Damon groans as she rolls her hips into his. Zaviah leans in close to his ear as she tugs at his sweat pants.

"Make love to me" she whispers seductively in his ear.

Damon hands rest on her hips and he flips her so she is on back for a brief moment and she voices her discomfort on her lower back. Damon kisses her as his hand comes up to her shorts pulling them over her legs and she raises her hips to help him. He lowers himself between her thighs and kisses her neck and chest. Zaviah arches her back as her nails slide down his arms a soft moan coming from her lips as she pushes down his sweat pants. He kicks them off and onto the floor before wrapping an arm around her back and the other one around her legs as she positions her to straddle him again. As she slips into her, Zaviah bark arches and her head falls back as her and her nails dig into his back. Damon holds her thighs in his hands squeezing every time she rocks back and forth or slides up and down.

Zaviah feels like she is in heaven and she doesn't want it to end. She presses their bare chest together wanting to get as close as possible to him when he thrusts his hips up sharply and she cries out resting her head in his shoulder. One of his hand comes up to the back of her neck holding her head still so she is looking in his eyes and he can see her love faces. Her eyes are half close with passion and her mouth is open as gasps escape it, he groans when she drops down on him completely. He leans down kissing her neck knowing he can't bite her until she gives birth because he doesn't want to hurt the baby, feeling her release rising Zaviah rocks against him faster and she tightens her grip around his waist when she screams well tries to but it comes out in loud gasps.

Damon lies her down on her side after they both come down from their high and strokes her cheek as her eyes are closed with lust and before sliding it down her breasts and stopping at her stomach.

"I promise no harm will come to you" he says as he hears her breathing slow down as she falls asleep.

"Even it means me dying" he whispers before pulling the sheets over them and falling asleep.


	16. Fifteen

Zaviah is sitting on the front porch with her hand on her blooming stomach stroking it as she feels the faint movie of her child moving within her. Looking up she sees Enzo walking towards her and she smiles.

"Hey Lorenzo" she says.

"Why must you call me by that horrendous name" he asks?

"Stop sounding like Klaus" Zaviah says and he sits by her when he looks up at her.

"What is that soft sound almost like air moving" he asks?

"That's the baby moving look feel" Zaviah says and takes his hand placing it on her stomach when a little kick thumps against his hand and he looks shocked as a smile appears on his face.

"Has Damon felt it" he asks?

"He was the first to hear her moving because it was so small I couldn't feel it" she explains.

"Did you and Klaus ever date" he asks?

"No we came to an agreement" Zaviah says.

"Which is what" he asks?

"When the time comes we both destroy each other enemies forever" Zaviah says.

"Which means what" he asks?

"If our powers need to be combined we will help each other long as we don't ever try to hurt one another" Zaviah says.

"He must have taken a liking to you" Enzo says.

"I believe he did" Zaviah says and she jumps when she feels her child kick because it was a strong kick.

"That was a hard one" she says pressing her hand against the spot where her child kicked out.

"Does it hurt" he asks?

"Not really it feels like a small punch" she says and he smiles when Damon's car pulls up and he and Stefan get out.

"Hey where is my Blondie" Zaviah asks as Damon helps her stand up and she places her hand on her lower back which aches.

"She is waiting at the dorm waiting for me" Stefan says.

"Where are you guys going" Zaviah asks?

"New Jersey to see can we find a cure for her mom" Stefan says.

"I can only think of one" Zaviah says.

"Which is what" Stefan asks?

"Turn her mom into a vampire" Zaviah says.

"Caroline would never do that her mom being human is the only thing she has to hold on to her humanity" Stefan says.

"If her mom dies so does Caroline and her humanity will shut off" Damon says.

"I will suggest it to her" Stefan says.

"Alright and be careful" Zaviah says.

"Always Zi" Stefan says kissing her cheek before disappearing as he runs towards the college.

"Come on Enzo let's eat" Zaviah says grabbing his hand and dragging him and Damon into the house towards the kitchen. Both men look at each other over her back with worries glances, she drinks like six packs of blood a day with a meal and at night which is so not good for a pregnant human slash repressed vampire or whatever she is.

"I wonder will the baby drink blood or milk" Zaviah asks and Damon rolls his eyes as he knows she is about to start blabbering about the baby.


	17. Sixteen

"I was thinking Anastasia" Zaviah says chewing on the bottom of a pen.

"That's too complicated" Damon says.

"Oh and you have better ideas" Zaviah says.

"Your sass is very hot but yes I was thinking something like Faith or Mercy something that has meaning" Damon says.

"Well we see which one she likes if she is a she" Zaviah says.

"Most first born Salvatore's are boys" Damon says.

"And Bennett's are girls so we a fifty-fifty chance" Zaviah says.

Damon walks sets down his notepad on the coffee table before walking over to Zaviah lying beside her on the couch and moving his hand around in circles.

"Hey little man you are a guy yes you are and daddy loves you very much. You will have that handsome Salvatore look and my smoldering eyes which gets me all the ladies" Damon says.

"Excuse me" Zaviah says slapping him upside the head

"I mean I used to before I met your mother and the love of my life" Damon says.

"That's better" Zaviah says and Damon laughs before leaning over pressing his lips against hers gently.

"Now we agreed on a wedding before I give birth so my child won't be a bastard" Zaviah says.

"They will never have that title" Damon says.

"Well good because we have three months to get married before I give birth" Zaviah says.

"A traditional white wedding" Damon says and Zaviah glares at him.

"Nothing about us is traditional so no" Zaviah says rubbing her stomach.

"Yes it is..we live together before we had a baby" he says.

"You just like having hot sex with me" she says.

"Well that's not my fault" Damon says smirking at her.

"Yes it is that is why I am currently pregnant" Zaviah says.

"Fine blame me but it takes two to reproduce" he says.

"Oh whatever" Zaviah says rolling her eyes and Damon laughs as he missed their joking banter after she was presumed dead.

The door opens and Stefan walks in with Caroline who pushes him towards Damon.

"Tell him" Caroline says.

"Alright fine you remember when you were mad at me and you killed Zach's fiancee who was pregnant" Stefan asks?

"Yeah and I rather not discuss my past" Damon says getting off the couch walking over to the liquor cabinet pouring himself a glass.

At that time in his life he was a horrible person and he regrets that every day of his life.

"Well the doctors performed an emergency C-Section and I the baby was saved but I told them to give her a good home and name her Sarah" Stefan says.

"Are you saying Zach's daughter is alive" Damon asks?

"Yeah I never told because I didn't know how you would react she goes to Duke college as an art major" Stefan says.

"You let me think I killed a child Stefan a **child**! She is our only living blood relative and you kept her from me" Damon growls.

"I was protecting her from our supernatural life she deserves to be happy Damon" Stefan says.

"No you know how I felt about that knowing I never regretted none of my kills but that one" Damon yells throwing his glass at the wall.

"So what tell her that she is adopted and we are her great-great-uncles and oh my brother killed your parents and we are vampires" Stefan yells back.

"No but it would helped me with the guilt! I still see her mom's dead eyes in my head as I sleep and hearing that baby's heartbeat and it's because I thought I killed our niece" Damon barks.

"I am sorry" Stefan says.

"Me too because it's been eighteen years and you obviously don't have as much trust in you as I do you" Damon says and walks out grabbing his coat slamming the door shut.

"You did the right thing Stefan he just needs to blow off some steam" Zaviah says squeezing his hand and he nods.

"So how does Anastasia sound for a girl" Zaviah asks trying lighten the mood.

"Like a Mexican flower and it's too long" Stefan says.

"Alright that's a no" Zaviah says making Stefan and Caroline laugh.


	18. Seventeen

Damon walks in the house at 2 a.m and he knows Zaviah is sleep by now so he kicks off his boots and hangs up his jacket when the light cuts on and Zaviah is standing in front of him by the stair case in a silk robe with her arms crossed.

"Where were you" she asks?

"Nowhere" he says and sits on the couch but she can smell alcohol on him along with perfume.

"Were you drinking" she asks walking over to stand in front of him.

"Oh my god can you drop it" he barks?

"No because you left your six month pregnant fiancée alone by herself and you didn't call or anything" Zaviah says

"Maybe I didn't want to see your face, sometimes I need my space and you and this baby I feel smothered" Damon yells and she places her hand on her stomach stepping back before looking at him.

"Damon you pursued me to come back not the other way around and you proposes to me! If you want to be free and do what you want you can because I am not forcing you to do anything, I actually can understand what Stefan what he did because when you get angry you do reckless things and there are no telling what you would have done to Sarah" Zaviah says and tears falls from her eyes before she rushes upstairs to the bedroom closing the door and lying in bed with the sheet over her.

Damon sighs as he can hear the baby moving around scared from all of the yelling. He runs his hands through his hair before getting up and heading upstairs to his and Zaviah room opening the door to see her on her side with her eyes close a hand resting on her stomach, her eyes open at the noise when she sees him.

"Hey" he says.

"Hi" she says back.

Damon walks over sitting in front of her running his fingers through her hair while she looks up at him.

"You were right sometimes I do reckless things but I would never kill an baby it's something I can't bring myself to do. For you to doubt that kind of makes me think our relationship isn't as strong as I think it is and maybe us being married so soon is a bad thing if we don't have any trust" Damon says.

"You don't want to marry me" she asks?

"Not if you don't trust me than no" Damon says standing up walking over to the dresser taking off his watch and placing it down as he unbuttons his shirt grabbing his pajama pants, Zaviah gets out of bed and walks over to him wrapping her arms around his bare chest and resting her head against his back.

"I'm sorry I do trust you it's just my hormones make me insecure and I think you will go back to that brunette and I don't think I would be able to handle losing you again" she whispers against his skin and Damon turns around in her arms and her arms drop as he looks down at her before tilting her head up.

He kisses her slowly but with passion drawing it out as he pours his love for her into the kiss and sliding his hand down to the knot in her robe removing it and pushing it off her shoulders. She has on a tank top and a pair of his boxers under it and he smirks before picking her up bridal style and carrying her back to the bed not breaking the kiss.

He lies her down on her back before crawling beside her and pulling the sheets over them wrapping her in his arms. She yawns placing her head on his chest and closing her eyes as Damon feels a strong kick to his side, he looks down seeing an foot sticking out from Zaviah's side and he smiles lightly pushing it back in.

Stefan is sitting with Caroline in the hospital she doesn't want to leave as her mom died and came back to life in her arms. Liz is asleep and Caroline is curled up in a chair with a cup of coffee in her hands a blanket thrown over her legs.

"You know watching her won't do anything" Stefan says his hands in his pockets.

"My mom has a week maybe two to live so she won't see me get married or graduate college and it's unfair" Caroline says tears in her eyes.

"Well make these last few days the best so you can remember them" Stefan taking her hand rubbing his thumb along it and she smiles at him glad that he is here for her.


End file.
